


Sway Me More

by queen_of_hell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OOC Hisoka, They're cute, Very brief mention of abuse, hisoillu, i know its ooc but I wanted something cute, i know nothing about dancing can you tell, im sorry I suck at writing, no actual sexual content tho, ooc illumi, sway by michael buble, this is literally the only fic ill ever write, this ship took over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hell/pseuds/queen_of_hell
Summary: Illumi is forced to go to a party, so he drags Hisoka along. A song Illumi is familiar with starts playing, and the rest is history. I'm sorry I'm SO bad at summaries this is why I don't write.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Sway Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I’m literally trash at writing so I don’t do it and don’t ever really feel the desire to, but every single time this song comes on a little movie plays in my head and it’s this exact story so I figured I would write it down. I hope my writing isn’t too atrocious and this is at least somewhat entertaining. Also I know this is super OOC for Illumi and pretty OOC for Hisoka but I wanted to write just some cute, fluffy Hisoillu <3\. 
> 
> P.S. The song is Sway by Michael Bublé  
> And I linked the outfits I picture them wearing in the notes at the end! :)

The large ballroom was bustling with people. Loud music drifted from the large speakers throughout the room and party-goers were scattered on the dance floor, jumping and moving around to an upbeat pop song. Illumi was sitting at a table in the corner alone, feeling self-conscious without Hisoka by his side, who had gone to get them drinks. The party was being thrown by a regular client of the Zoldycks, and Silva and Kikyo had insisted a member of the family had to be in attendance. Seeing as all of the other Zoldycks had been busy that night, Illumi was forced to go. Not wanting to go alone, he had asked Hisoka to accompany him, to which the magician happily agreed, loving the idea of being able to spend time with the stoic, raven-haired man, and admire him in formal wear. Illumi relaxed quite a bit as he spotted the familiar gravity-defying red hair weaving through the crowd as Hisoka approached. He set a flute of champagne down in front of each of them.  
“So who’s this party for? ♦”  
Hisoka was lowering himself into the chair next to Illumi’s, straightening his pink suit jacket as he did.  
“No one important - a close contact of the family. He’s a loyal customer, so we’re really only attending to keep in good business with him.”  
“Hm. I see. ♣”  
Hisoka raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip of champagne, looking over to the eldest Zoldyck as he did. What he was not expecting, however, was to see Illumi’s eyes light up with recognition at the newest song that had just begun to flow through the speakers. It was a song Hisoka himself was very familiar with, and had enjoyed for a long time. It was then that he got an idea. Standing, he addressed his date for this evening.  
“Care to join me for a dance? ♥”   
He figured Illumi would refuse. The man wasn’t really one for doing anything that might draw attention to himself, and Hisoka had no idea if Illumi even knew the first thing about dancing. However, to his surprise, Illumi grabbed his extended hand and quickly pulled him to the dance floor with a small smile.  
The lyrics of the song began and Hisoka sang along, smooth voice easily blending with the singer coming through the speakers.

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway._

Hisoka had his chest pressed into Illumi’s back. He pulled him close, singing directly into his ear. Loud enough only for him to hear. A blush dusted Illumi’s cheeks. He had never heard the redhead sing before, and he had to admit he had quite a lovely voice. Hisoka continued to sing lowly as they rocked to the beat of the song. When the song approached the chorus, Illumi spun himself out of Hisoka’s grasp, quickly coming back into his arms, but this time so they were facing each other.

_Other dancers may be on the floor; dear, but my eyes will see only you._

The magician continued to sing, his golden eyes piercing in the dim light of the ballroom. A crowd had gathered around them at this point, as they were putting on quite the show. They continued to move to the song,feet expertly working in perfect rhythm, Hisoka spinning and dipping Illumi at random, not breaking eye contact all the while. He continued to sing; always just loud enough for the raven-haired man to hear.  
An instrumental break had arrived in the song. Illumi had not spoken the entire time. Quite frankly, he hadn’t wanted to interrupt Hisoka’s singing. After hearing his voice, Illumi decided he could listen to him all day. It was smooth and rich like honey, carrying what Illumi thought to be quite a bit of emotion behind it for someone who never seemed to care what happened to himself or others.  
“I didn’t know you could dance so well.”  
“You aren’t too bad yourself, Zoldyck.♥”  
“It’s a useful tool for assassins. I was actually trained with this song. I’ve always enjoyed it.” He spoke matter-of-factly. The redhead gave nothing more than a hum of satisfaction with the answer Illumi had given.  
“Thank you, by the way. ♣”  
“For what?”  
“Inviting me here with you tonight. I’m having quite the time, and it seems you are too. ♦”  
Illumi was about to ask Hisoka what he meant when the lyrics began and Hisoka started singing again. Still looking directly into Illumi’s eyes.  
The assassin had felt something inside of him burning. He wasn’t sure what to call the feeling, as his grasp on emotion was somewhat tarnished from years of abuse and neglect. All he knew was that he very much liked being in the strong arms of the magician. He liked how his mysterious, golden eyes bore themselves into Illumi’s large black ones. He liked how Hisoka’s voice mixed with the music and lilted into his ears. He felt warm, and safe; not even caring if others were looking.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, pull me close, sway me more._

The music came to a sudden end. Illumi grabbed the other’s suit collar and pulled him close, their lips almost touching. Just as Hisoka tilted Illumi’s chin up and began to lean in closer, the music started as abruptly as it had stopped. This time coming back louder and more powerful.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me._

Illumi quickly spun out of Hisoka’s grasp,but still held onto Hisoka’s arm which was now outstretched. He drew Illumi back in, pulling him so that they were back to how they had started. Hisoka’s chest pressed against Illumi’s back as they continued to gracefully move to the song.

_When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me._

They finished in a flourish. Both striking poses as applause erupted around them. Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s wrist, moving off of the dance floor and across the ballroom, pulling Illumi behind him. He didn’t stop until they had reached a terrace outside the venue. Before Illumi could get a word in, Hisoka pulled him forward, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. They pulled back after a few moments, both panting; a string of saliva connected their lips.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while, Illu. ♥”  
Illumi’s dark eyes were unreadable, and Hisoka swore they were looking into his soul, trying to assess if that was a genuine remark.  
“What are you waiting for then? Do it again.”  
Illumi didn’t wait for Hisoka to process what he had just said. Instead he just pulled him closer by his suit jacket and let his right hand rest on the magician’s face, being careful to not smear the star meticulously painted under his eye. The kiss this time was much softer. It was sweet and warm and wonderful. Illumi felt safe for once in his life. As if time slowed for just a moment, and everything was perfect. Hisoka broke the kiss to speak.  
“Thank you again Illu. This has been, by far, the best night of my life. ♠”  
He paused, and again looked into Illumi’s eyes with such an intensity only Hisoka could manage.  
“Let’s continue this when we get back to our hotel room. ♥”  
He wore a mischievous smirk, one Illumi had seen plenty of times, but also one he never took seriously. Hisoka made passes at pretty much anything that could walk, after all. This time was different though. Illumi could tell. Not just from the intensity or urgency with which the redhead spoke, but another underlying tone that Illumi couldn’t exactly name, but understood. He nodded, a blush lighting up his face as he grabbed Hisoka’s hand and quickly walked to the front entrance of the venue to call a driver. The entire ride back to the hotel, Illumi sat close to Hisoka. Nestled against his side resting his head on Hisoka’s shoulder, with the other’s hand resting on his leg, fingers interlocked. Both of them almost unable to contain their happiness and excitement from the night’s events, and those still to come.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was awkward but I tried? This will genuinely probably be the only thing I ever write so I hope at least some people found some joy in it!
> 
> Here are the outfits I picture them in for this story! 
> 
> Hisoka: https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32976834771.html
> 
> Illumi: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/30089681883450772


End file.
